1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an audio track mixing processor and more particularly pertains to creating a spectral diminution of a plurality of audio tracks in an input audio mix with respect to a selected audio track of the input audio mix with an audio track mixing processor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of sound processors is known in the prior art. More specifically, sound processors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of controlling selected frequencies of audible sounds are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,060,273 to Olah et al. discloses a sound mixing processor and method and system. U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,801 to Shoda et al. discloses a cross fader for editing audio signals. U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,619 to Frassinetti discloses a sound mixer with band separation. U.S. Pat. No. 5,204,908 to Sims discloses a sound system with rate controlled variable attenuation.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe an audio track mixing processor that allows a selected audio track to be predominant over the remaining audio tracks in an audio mix.
In this respect, the audio track mixing processor according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of creating a spectral diminution of a plurality of audio tracks in an input audio mix with respect to a selected audio track of the input audio mix.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved audio track mixing processor which can be used for creating a spectral diminution of a plurality of audio tracks in an input audio mix with respect to a selected audio track of the input audio mix. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.